


Только любовники, помните?

by ivor_seghers



Category: Only Lovers Left Alive (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M, Vampires, вампиры, выживут только любовники
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21722173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivor_seghers/pseuds/ivor_seghers
Summary: A small one-shot about a vampire, a teenage girl and Saint-Petersburg.
Relationships: Adam (Only Lovers Left Alive)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Только любовники, помните?

*  
Мне всего семнадцать лет.  
Я ему так и сказала, когда мы познакомились. Неделю назад.  
\- Меня мама не отпустит, говорю.  
Жить с тобой.  
А он меня целовал.  
Он высокий. И у него черные волосы и длинные пальцы. Он такой красивый, что я до сих пор смотрю на него только украдкой, чтобы он не заметил. Мужчина не должен замечать таких вещей, бабушка говорит.  
Я смотрю на него так быстро, что не успеваю подумать, сколько ему лет.  
Сейчас в городе ночи самые длинные, он меня проводит на первую пару, встречает после библиотеки. Темно. На самом деле, мне не страшно, когда темно, я ведь здесь всю жизнь прожила, и еще фонари. Но ему я говорю, что это мне с ним не страшно.  
Мне только холодно.  
Он принес мне шубу. Коричневую. Длинную, легкую, я ее погладила ладонью – даже не верилось, такая мягкая. Воротник почему-то был липким, я стала крутить головой, вытаскивать из-под него волосы.  
А он облизал мне шею.  
\- Что ты? Говорю. Ой, ну, перестань.  
Мне неудобно, я забыла надушиться, ведь хотела же, мне подарили на новый год духи, французские же, в наборе от Ива Роше. А я забываю.  
Он запахнул на мне шубу, оттолкнулся и зашагал прочь быстро-быстро по набережной.  
Я побежала за ним вслед, запыхалась, пока догнала.  
\- Прости!  
\- Иди, а то на экзамен опоздаешь.  
Он больше не придет?  
Я стояла на углу и смотрела ему вслед. Фонари стали тусклыми, и все посерело. Сейчас уже раньше светает.

Вечером не пришел.  
Я закрылась в комнате, сказала – занимаюсь.  
\- Ты ж сама говорила – сегодня последний экзамен! – бабушка заглядывает. – У тебя каникулы.

Все каникулы проплакала. И весь день рождения.  
\- Вот ты и взрослая, дочка.  
Не хочу. Не хочу.

В первый учебный день вышла из дома рано-рано, непонятно на что надеялась.  
И тут – он. Стоит под фонарем, в мороз, в кожаной куртке нараспашку.  
\- А мне, - говорю, - уже восемнадцать.

*  
Мне теперь от универа не надо ехать на метро, и совсем близко идти.  
По улице Пестеля, а потом – в арку.  
Он живет в особняке восемнадцатого века.  
Там старый садик с кошками.  
Трава по утрам в росе.  
Мне хочется с ним делиться всем.

Сегодня истории литературы не было, мы пошли с Нинкой пить кофе, она мне говорит: Какие же это отношения? Ты для него добровольная еда.  
Добро-вольна-я е-да. Добро-вольна-яе-да. Смешно так, если повторять.  
\- Дура!  
Я дошла до самых Песков, заказала футболку с надписью.  
Мне напечатают: Добровольная еда.  
Жалко, что там кофт с длинными рукавами не было, но ничего, я буду футболку носить сверху.  
Я люблю ходить пешком, от этого в голове легчает, все идет такими иголочками бледными и фиолетовыми. И немного ломит виски. От Дворцовой до самых Песков.

*  
Нету. Нету ничего сегодня, нечего пить, почти ничего, он голодный.  
Говорит, давление слишком низкое.  
Мне нормально быть голодной, а он нет, он не такой.  
Он пригласил меня в ресторан и заказал бифштекс какой-то дорогой. Он был немножко как жевательная резинка и пах кровью. Я постаралась есть. Мы там сидели часа три. Я очень старалась.  
\- Может, говорю, мне поставить порт? Ну что ты, смеюсь, то, что в ухе, называется тоннель. Порт это - смотри, делают в шее дырочку, вставляют трубку, и дырка так и остается. Ее можно клапаном закрывать.  
Об этом миумау писала, она самый известный блогер.


End file.
